


Brown is The Color of Your Eye's and The Palette of our Home.

by beansandmemes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40's stucky, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: just some soft, history accurate stucky w/ maybe religious undertones as we continue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i calculated all the inflation prices for cab rides to a cute cafe off orchard street and the taxi ride would be 20 dollars in 2018 but in the 40’s 20 dollars is equal to 358.18 so i think we’ll just ignore inflation prices sorry..

As the sun rose it reflected off of the buildings in Brooklyn, piercing through the old stained curtains. Steve awoke to Bucky rolling over next to him, they shared an apartment every since Steve’s mom died after he graduated high school. Neither of them could afford an apartment of their own in Brooklyn anyway. They also couldn’t afford two beds, which was a convenient excuse for any visitors, if they ever got any.  
The blonde slowly pulled the cover careful not to wake the other inhabitant of their old mattress.  
He winced at the sunlight once it came in view. Steve rummaged his hands around on the floor for his pants, he found bucky’s which worked, he’d just need a belt.


	2. Chapter 2

James groaned and rolled on his side, the sun had finally reached his side of the bed.  
The old mattress was pit against a wall the window slightly to the right of the headboard, the curtains didn’t do much when the sun came through later in the day.   
Parallel to the bed was a wooden dresser that looked older than anything else in the room.  
The room itself was not all that big, had all your basics, door, window, fire escape and a bathroom. All they needed really.  
Bucky stretched his arms out looking around the room, Steve must have thrown their clothes in washer downstairs, their change bag wasn’t on the dresser like it usually was. The brunette rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen, which was also the living and dining room, (but we’ll just call this the kitchen) to the faint sound of the radio playing soft tunes. Upon his sight he gazed a short blonde sitting in a very very worn chair reading a little book with a raspberry red cover. As opposed to the romantic alternative james chose to loudly make his presence known by sing along with the radio’s tune. Not startled but not necessarily calm, Steve jerked his line of sight away from his book the light from the windows flashing in his glasses, to the half-naked singing fool in the kitchen/living/dining-room.   
“Should i even ask?”  
Steve sighed closing his book.  
“Well Buck’, i’m gonna ask.”  
James seemed to pay no mind and continued to sing with the radio, he now began to dance.  
“What in the god’s name are you doing?”  
Steve stood up, the pants he was wearing very clearly not his own.  
The brown eyed babe chuckled at the sight but continued his charade then reaching his hand out for the young blonde to take.  
Steve took off his reading glasses, smiled and took the boy’s hand and danced with his nonsense steps anyway.


End file.
